Hunt on Celsor 3
"Hunt on Celsor 3" is the fourth episode of the second season of Star Wars Resistance. It is the twenty-fifth episode of the series overall. It was released on October 27, 2019 on Disney XD and DisneyNOW. Premise Credits Cast Starring * Christopher Sean as Kazuda Xiono * Josh Brener as Neeku Vozo * Scott Lawrence as Jarek Yeager * David Shaughnessy as Drell * Dee Bradley Baker as Grevel * Gary Anthony Williams as Kragan Gorr * Jason Hightower as Captain Doza / Skreek * Jonathan Lipow as Al / Glitch / Gork * Liam McIntyre as Snarl * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Jooks * Myrna Velasco as Torra Doza * Nazneen Contractor as Synara San * Stephen Stanton as Namua * Tovah Feldshuh as Aunt Z Crew Created by * Dave Filoni Based on STAR WARS created by * George Lucas Developed by * Dave Filoni * Kiri Hart * Carrie Beck Executive Produced by * Brandon Auman * Athena Yvette Portillo * Justin Ridge Executive Producer * Dave Filoni Supervising Director * Justin Ridge Directed by * Brad Rau Written by * Sharon Flynn Story Consultant * Steven Melching Star Wars Resistance Theme & Score by * Michael Tavera Original Star Wars Themes & Score by * John Williams Co-Producer * Josh Rimes Voice Director * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Gallery Videos "Hunt on Celsor 3" Preview Bucket's List - "Hunt on Celsor 3" Screenshots S2 E4 Narb, Yani, Neeku, Grevel, Bolza, Nod, Al, Doza, Jooks, Opeepit, Namua, Bo, Snarl, Griff, Aunt Z, Freya, Hype & Garma.jpg S2 E4 Synara, Kragan, Skreek, Gork & pirate.jpg S2 E4 Fireball, Blue Ace & Galleon.jpg S2 E4 Galleon, Fireball & Blue Ace.jpg S2 E4 Drell, Snarl & jakoosk.jpg S2 E4 Skreek & jakoosk.jpg S2 E4 Jakoosk.jpg S2 E4 Kragan, Torra, Kaz & Al.jpg S2 E4 CB-23, Torra, Kaz & Buggles.jpg S2 E4 Buggles, Kaz & Torra.jpg S2 E4 Buggles, Kaz & Torra (2).jpg S2 E4 CB-23, Kaz & Torra.jpg S2 E4 Kaz, CB-23 & jakoosk.jpg S2 E4 Torra.jpg S2 E4 Kaz.jpg S2 E4 Torra & Kaz.jpg S2 E4 Kaz, CB-23 & Torra.jpg S2 E4 Synara, Drell, Snarl, Al, Yeager, Namua, Jooks, Opeepit, Doza, Gork, Aunt Z, Grevel, Kragan, Orka, Skreek, Flix, Glitch, Bolza, antiques vendor & pirate.jpg S2 E4 Opeepit, Aunt Z, Orka, Torra & Flix.jpg S2 E4 Torra, Glitch, Doza & Yeager.jpg S2 E4 Colossus marketplace.jpg S2 E4 Kaz & Neeku.jpg Concept Art 204 Celsor 3 landscape.jpg 204 Celsor 3 concept art.jpg 204 Ship hanger.jpg 204 Ship hanger banners.jpg 204 Pirate ship.jpg 204 Holo projected sky.jpg 204 Holo Projector.jpg 204 Kaz snow outfit.jpg 204 Torra snow outfit.jpg 204 Jakoosk meat.jpg 204 Meat grill.jpg 204 Sky projected with holo projector concept art.jpg Bucket's List # Celsor 3: In the last episode, our heroes traveled to an unnamed ice moon. This time it gets a name: Celsor 3. # Coat Inspiration: Kaz and Torra's coats were inspired by Star Wars history on film and behind the scenes. For Kaz's coat, it was the jackets worn by the crew working on The Empire Strikes Back. For Torra's jacket, designers looked to Leia Organa's outfit worn at Echo Base on Hoth. # Jakoosk on the Barbie: The giant grill may look familiar if you have visited Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge, but this one was designed without knowledge of the Ronto Roaster on Batuu. Great minds think alike! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2